What if John had found out about Mary after Sherlock was shot
by beckie2009i
Summary: What would have happened if John had found out about what Mary had done to Sherlock in the hospital. And if certain things which do keep the couple together in the episode are slightly different. John/Sherlock kinda background implied, John/Mary, Lestrade/Mycroft implied. Goes only the same sort of storyline as S3e3 but not 100%. Might do a sequel but at the moment is a one-shot


New idea I came up with when watching the last episode of Sherlock, Please leave comments.

I don't own Sherlock - I wish!

Sherlock slowly awoke pain, radiating from his stomach, _Mary shot him_. A rustle stopped Sherlock in his current trail of thought as he slowly opened his eyes; he saw the reason for the disturbance "Hello Mary." Sherlock whispered still taking in his surroundings, the steady beeping of the machines around him.

"Sherlock" Mary replied. Sherlock looks at Mary to see that she was slightly stressed "That's bad for the baby" Sherlock remarked. Mary shot him a confused look. "Stress." Sherlock continued. Mary looked straight at Sherlock. "Wouldn't you be at this moment." Mary admitted.

'To be honest I don't think I would still be in the country especially not in the room in which the person you shot is in." Sherlock admitted. 'You already know why I'm stressed." Mary said. "Well John has a right to know that his wife and the women carrying his child shot his best friend and almost killed him although I will say thank you for calling the ambulance. You did in fact save my life instead of end it." Sherlock Said.

Mary looked at him "How did you know a London ambulance takes around 10 minutes to get to any scene in central London" She asked. "I just do but if it was John's call that got them out I would be dead before they arrived" Sherlock replied. "Will that mean you won't tell him." Mary asked hopefully.

"You already know the answer to that Mary." Sherlock said. Mary turned and stopped dead when he saw John standing by the room's door along with Mycroft and Lestrade. John had tears falling down his face "Is that true?" he asked softly. "John" Mary said. "IS IT TRUE MARY, DID YOU SHOOT SHERLOCK, IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION?" John shouted. Mary and Sherlock flinched never hearing John raise his voice like this before.

"Yes" said Mary timidly. John shook his head tears continuing to fall "Why?" John asked which sounded more of a demand "Magnussen has something on me, which would end with me in prison for the rest of my life" Mary said. "Your already looking at 7-15 years for attempted murder and considering Mycroft has influence you should expect the higher end, so what is worse than that?" Lestrade asked.

Mary looked at the three men, John refusing to give her any eye contact, Mycroft was glaring at her and Lestrade had a confused look on his. "Treason" Mary said quietly. John looked at Mary dumb founded "Is everyone I know a bloody psychopath." John said annoyed.

Sherlock went to correct him. "No, Sherlock psychopath not sociopath, who gets engaged to someone to break into an office." John said firmly. "Who did you get engaged to?" Lestrade asked "Janine, to break into Magnussen's office cause she's his PA you met her at John's wedding." Sherlock said Mycroft looks at Sherlock "You got engaged, to break into an office again!" Mycroft asked "What do you mean again?" asks Lestrade " He attempted to get engaged to my PA to gain access to my office in the beginning" Mycroft supplied.

"As much as my past is a very interesting topic my best friend is currently in shock and might need some comfort because his wife just attempted to kill his flatmate." Sherlock said. Lestrade and Mycroft looked at John unsure about what to do "Is the child mine?" John asked timidly. Mary didn't answer. "Sherlock?" Sherlock looked at Mary deducing it out of her "Really Mary! The one thing that could have saved this relationship and you lie about that too, answer him!" Sherlock said sternly. Mary shook her head tears falling "Magnussen" Mary said quietly.

Lestrade, Mycroft and John all stared at Mary before John spoke "You've got to be kidding me" "He said if I did he would keep what he knew about me secret that you would never find out, I did it for us John, because if you found out about what I did you would never love me again." Mary said full crying now.

John shook his head "You got me through losing Sherlock and for that I can never thank you enough and I did fall in love with you but I just can't do it, you attempt to kill the one person who I care about just as much as I cared about you and then you lie to me about the child, I can't stand by you and raise another man's child, a man who did attempt to have me killed. I want a divorce." John stopped taking deep slow breathes.

Mycroft nodded towards Lestrade who stepped forward "Mary Morstan, I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Sherlock Holmes and the attempted murder of Charles Augustus Magnussen. You have a right to remain silent anything you do say will be taking down and giving in." Lestrade said while handcuffing Mary, Mary looked at John who turned away from her "John, Please? John" Mary pleaded as she was escorted from the room.

Lestrade turned to John "I'm so sorry John." Before waking out of the hospital room with a still pleading Mary. John sighed before walking up to Sherlock's hospital bed " You ok?" John asked, "I feel I should be the one asking you that you're the one that looks like a wreck?" Sherlock asked. "You're the one in the hospital bed." John said, "True I'm fine John are you ok?" Sherlock asked "I will be Sherlock any chance I can be your flatmate again?" John asked hopefully

"I would be honoured to have my best friend back in my life, it could be dangerous" Sherlock said and smiled. John let out a smile. As Mycroft left the hospital, knowing his brother was going to be ok, hearing the boys laughing about adventures they had been on and Sherlock told John what he had be doing while he was away. He knew that their was hope for his brother to find true love once again and he would make damn sure that Mary Morstan or whatever her name was would not see the light of day and Charles Augustus Magnussen would not ruin his brother's and John's relationship for a second time.

6 months later Mycroft was there when Sherlock and John had to give evidence in Mary Morstan's trial, Mycroft making sure she got as much as possible 2 weeks later, she was found guilty of treason and given 7 life sentences with no chance of parole in a prison which Mycroft had hand picked himself to make sure she didn't escape. Charles Augustus Magnussen was quietly shunned out of the world and then assassinated at Mycroft's hand; nobody blackmails his brother and gets away with it.

And even 3 years later when Sherlock finally decided to ask John to marry him Mycroft was there to help his little brother plan the perfect proposal and when John said yes, he happily stood beside his brother at the top of aisle on his wedding and watched the vows with a knowing smile on his face.

Mycroft knew that what he had done to protect his brother although it had strained Sherlock's relationship with John to the point of it nearly breaking, it was all worth it because his bond with his brother was closer and his brother had found true and everlasting love and so had he with Gregory Lestrade.


End file.
